highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasaka
| Romaji = Yasaka | Race = Youkai (Nine-Tailed Fox) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Blonde | Eye Color = Golden Yellow | Equipment = Fox Fire Sunshower Barrier | Relatives = Kunou (Daughter) | Affiliations = Kyoto Youkai Faction (Leader) | Status = Alive | Ranking = Leader of the Kyoto Youkai | Voice Actor = Yō Taichi (Japanese) Janelle Lutz (English)}} Yasaka is a nine-tailed fox and the mother of Kunou. She is an extremely powerful Youkai that is on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil, and is the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto. Appearance Yasaka has both a human form and a fox form. In her human form, she appears as a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is usually tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She usually wears a traditional shrine maiden attire, and over that she wore a white coat held closed by a red ribbon and a golden crown. While being held captive by the Hero Faction; her attire consisted of a yellow kimono, a golden obi, and wore a black pelt, with gold skulls and lines printed on it. The kimono features a white interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. Her hair was held back by a traditional hair ornament, with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi. In her real form, she has the appearance of a giant nine-tailed fox with golden fur. Issei describe this form to be at least ten meters in height, and possibly bigger than Fenrir. Personality Yasaka is shown to be very humble and polite, as well as a loving mother and a dedicated leader. However, she also has a teasing and flirtatious side, as seen when she offered Issei the chance to have a child with her. History Not much is known about Yasaka, other than at some point before the arrival of Issei and the second-year students of Kuoh Academy, she was captured by the Hero Faction. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, she was captured by the Hero Faction under the intention of using her to open the Dragon Gate to summon Great Red. She was rescued by the timely arrival of Sun Wukong and Yu-Long, who were the reinforcements called in by Azazel to assist Issei and his friends. In Volume 12, Yasaka led her fellow Youkai to assist the Underworld in their crisis, easily disposing of one of the Bandersnatch. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Yasaka and Kunou acted as hosts when the Occult Research Club visited Kyoto in Volume 19 on New Year. She teased Issei resulting in Kunou hugging Issei's leg. Later, Yasaka entrusted her daughter to Rias as Kunou will be attending the Kuoh Academy as a middle school student. In Volume 21, Yasaka and her daughter lead a legion of Youkai to join the army to fight against Qlippoth's army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and the Beast at the coastal waters of Japan, going into her nine-tailed fox form into battle. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Yasaka reappeared in True Volume 2, in the dream of Issei marrying his brides with Yasaka among the second group of Issei’s brides and stating that she and Kunou decided to become Issei’s wives, which shocked him that the mother-daughter fox pair became his brides. Yasaka officially makes her reappearance in True Volume 3, arriving at the Hyoudou Residence through at a magic circle in the third basement after hearing that Issei and Kunou will be coming to Kyoto. She witnesses a drunken Rossweisse attempting to have sex with Issei by binding him with her magic and realizes that she approached Issei in order to have his child and told Rossweisse to continue as she wishes to watch and learn, but she fell asleep at the moment, leading Yasaka to undress herself to have sex with Issei to have his child, but she was interrupted by Kunou and Rias, she told Kunou that she would like to give her a little sister or brother, leading her daughter to tell her that she’s being bold and she is being rude to the people in the house. She revealed to Rias and Issei that she has free time in her job and left Issei’s room to have tea with Rias before going back to Kyoto. Yasaka and her attendants greeted Issei and the group at the Kyoto station and apologized for her recent visit at the Hyoudou Residence and later welcome them to Urakyoto, and later has family reunion with Kunou. She leads the group to the giant mansion to meet up with Suzaku Himejima and Sun Wukong to discuss about the Five Principal Clans offering full support, feeling delighted by Suzaku’s news, Yasaka accepted their help and later scolded Kunou for her words about the Five Principal Clans. As Issei vows to protect Kunou, Yasaka, and the other Youkais from threats that harm them, Yasaka took half of the words from Kunou and offered to guide the group to the venue later and as Cao Cao and the Hero Faction members apologized to Yasaka for their actions from last year and with the encouragement from Issei, she accepted their apologies, but agreed with Suzaku to have them monitor their movements because some Youkais haven’t forgiven them. Yasaka and Kunou joined the group in their shopping trips and was wearing casual clothing and later teased Kunou that she wanted to join Issei at the mansion and she battering tatami with her hands and feet, much to Kunou’s embarrassment. Issei gave Yasaka and Kunou presents that is revealed to be hairpins as gratitude for taking care of them, which made Yasaka speechless until Kunou snap her out of it, causing her to laugh and blush. When the group was divided, Yasaka and her group were attacked by Gressil and Sonneillon, and created a Sunshower barrier with Kunou protecting her from harm, while the others fight off the two devils until their allies came to assist, with Yasaka telling everyone that they need to make a plan in Urakyoto. Yasaka surprised Issei by joining him in the bath of the mansion and she then engulfed him to her breasts and embraced him to tell him that she planned to visit him in his room after cleaning herself, but found him in the bath instead. When Issei thought he was in the mixed bath, Yasaka clarified that he was in the female bath because her attendant was being considerate about him bathing with his brides. Yasaka approached Issei to push him to the stone floor to him that she’s wishes to increase his fighting spirit by becoming his sexual partner and by using her body to comfort him since he will be fighting for the humans and youkais in Kyoto. She started to lean on his body and whispered to him that Kunou always wanted to have a younger brother or sister and it wasn’t a bad time for her to have a second child. Yasaka started to kiss Issei and later tongue kiss him until Kunou came to the bath to witness Yasaka and Issei kissing. Kunou demanded Yasaka to explain what’s she doing, which she told her to step down because she was in the middle of having sex with Issei, leading Kunou to call her shameful and she tells her daughter that’s she lonely after commanding Youkais that she wants to spoil by a gentleman and she can have Kunou’s brother or sister, leading her daughter conflicted. Yasaka tells Kunou to watch her sex with Issei because she may become his wife in the future, but a confused Kunou tells her that if she have with a child with Issei, then he will become her father, but Yasaka assured that this is only a affair between a devil and youkai, and she sat on top of Issei to tell him that she will make him Kunou’s father until they were interrupted by Rias and Akeno, surprising Yasaka as she didn’t felt their presence. After Issei’s brides have gathered in the bath, Yasaka became impressed that the girls who loves Issei can have good senses and whispered to Issei that they will have sex someday, much to Issei’s surprise. The day of the fight against Erebus, Yasaka and the group have gathered at the mansion and with Rias telling everyone to begin their plan and asking everyone is good, with Yasaka and the others agreeing. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Yasaka is very powerful, and has been stated to be equal to an Ultimate-Class Devil and can fight on par with Vritra one of the Dragon Kings. Fox Fire: Yasaka's fox fire gives off extreme heat that rivals that of Vritra's black flames. Sunshower Barrier: Yasaka can create a barrier to removing humans from threats and make a temporary space to keep enemies contained, however, it can be destroyed due to powerful beings or attacks such as Issei's Pseudo Dragon Deification albeit this could be due to her forming the barrier in a rush. Transformation: Yasaka has the ability to change between her human form and her giant nine-tailed fox form. Magic: Yasaka can use a teleportation magic circle to any location she wishes. Leyline: Being the Kyuubi whose the center of Kyoto's leylines, Yasaka has access to all of the immense spiritual power flowing throughout it, which coupled with Georg's spells provided her with almost endless power, letting her compete with Vritra and Yu-Long. However, due to this trait, she cannot leave Kyoto for long and her death would destabilize the city. Trivia *Yasaka's name means "Eight Fists". *Yasaka could possibly be named after the "Yasaka Shrine" in the Gion District of Kyoto. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nine-Tailed Fox Category:Youkai